1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical needle device and medical equipment having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical needle devices having an integrally formed hub and protector to improve its tamperproof property and ensure good hygiene are known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,530). In such a medical needle device, when a hub and a protector are formed integrally with each other, a thin fragile portion is formed therebetween. Before the medical needle device is used, the thin fragile portion is twisted and broken to expose the cannula. Although integral formation of the hub and protector seems convenient, many problems are presented as will be described below. That is, a highly advanced technique is required to form an integral thin assembly of a hub and a protector. In addition, it is difficult to form a thin fragile portion simultaneously with the hub and protector. As a result, a portion to be formed thin is formed thick. When such a thick portion is formed between the hub and protector, the force required for twisting and breaking this portion must be increased, and variations among devices are increased. A mold for forming the assembly must have high precision and is therefore expensive. Moreover, since a hub and a protector must be formed integrally, they are formed of the same material. Although the hub through which a needle cannula extends is strong, the protector connected thereto is hollow and has a relatively small wall thickness. The protector therefore is easily deformed. In order to prevent this, the protector must be made relatively thick. In general, a medical needle device is connected to a tube of a vinyl chloride resin. For this reason, the material for integrally forming the hub and protector is limited.
Another medical needle device is known wherein an outer surface of a portion around a fitting portion between a hub and a protector is coated with a plastic film (Japanese Utility Model No. 55-49075). However, this film is subject to peeling or damage, resulting in poor liquid-tightness.